Just A Detective CSI:NY Flack story
by Storyfan156
Summary: Kate has just joined CSI in New York and she meets Detective Flack. She doesn't realize that he was her old High School crush and Detective Flack doesn't realize that Kate was his old crush High school. Romance, Drama with a twist of Comedy. Read & review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :**

**The summer was not something I was looking forward to but it had arrived so soon. I walked down the busy roads of New York. New job always meant new co-workers. Getting transferred from Manhattan to New York was a big thing for me; it was not something that could be easily dealt with. Clouds started to thicken on the blue sky as I stared at it. "Great" I muttered.**

**It started to rain. I sped up. After what seemed like ages, I finally arrived at my destination: the New York Police Department. That's big I thought while looking at the tall building right in front of me. I started to shiver a bit. But it wasn't because of the weather. I took a deep breath and paced through the automatic doors while the rain pondered on the streets. I directly headed towards the reception area. At least I knew where that was. It was very easy to spot. There it was a big counter with a board which said reception on. A blonde woman was sitting there doing some paperwork. I went up to the counter. "Excuse me" I interrupted. She immediately turned away from her paperwork and looked straight at me.**

**"Could I help you?" She asked.**

**" Do you know where I could find Mac Taylor by any chance?" I asked. "It's my fist day at the job and don't really know my way around" I admitted.**

**"Sure" She replied. "Take the elevator to the 3rd floor , go straight and then turn left. It will be the first door to your right" She informed me with a smile.**

**"Thank you" I said.**

**"You are welcome"**

**She turned to her paperwork and started to write. I swiftly paced to the elevator and glided in. It was empty. I pressed the black button which displayed the number 3 on it and leaned against the wall. I still had all my transfer files and application in my small leather suitcase which I thought was unnecessary to bring in but my new boss said he had to look through them. An little bell sound indicated that the doors were opening. I smoothly walked out of the lift and went straight and cut the corner to the left. There it was. There was a man with gingery blondish hair doing some paperwork. What is with the NYPD and paperwork? I thought as I knocked on the glass door. He looked up and motioned me to come in. I opened the door and slowly closed it behind my back. I strolled up to his desk. My leather suitcase swinging by my side.**

**"You must be Kate?" He asked looking straight into my eyes and holding out a hand for me to shake.**

**"Yes," I answered as I shook hands with my new boss. A mobile phone ringed. I was sure that I switched mine off. I looked up to see Mac taking out his mobile phone out of his pocket. He flicked it open.**

**"Taylor," he answered.**

**Knowing that it would take some time, I sat down on the sofa and opened my leather suitcase and started to get out all my files and applications. I stared at the ground ; drowned in my thoughts. I did not know how working in the NYPD would be like but I was certainly looking forward to it.**

**"Kate" I heard Mac's voice calling, I looked up to see his light blue eyes burning with determination.**

**"Sombody has been murdered" he said as he walked towards the door, I hurriedly followed him while forcing all my papers into my suitcase again. What a waste to get them out I thought as I calmly followed Mac out of the room.**

**When we arrived at the crime scene, I was relieved to be out of Mac's car and feel the winter air blow against my face and through my hair. Mac and I walked towards the CSI's who were already scanning the crime scene. We stopped where a body of a young female was lying on the streets.A CSI with dark curls was kneeling near the body and examining the area which the body was surrounded by.**

**"What do we got, Stella?" Mac asked the CSI. The woman called Stella looked up.**

**"Vic's name is Kelly Lenzardo. Last seen at the night club over there with here friends" she informed while pointing at the night club just opposite us. "She has ligature marks around her neck so she definetely died of strangulation. The marks on her hand suggest that there was a struggle."**

**She stood up, glancing in my direction with skeptical look on her face but suddenly it turned into a warm welcoming smile .**

**"Stella Bonasera," she introduced as she held out her hand."You must be the new CSI."  
**

**"Kate Carter," I replied as we shook hands. Everybody had to know that who I was, I thought sarcastically.**

**"Who found the body?" Mac asked interrupting our little introduction.**

**"Her friend Lisa " she explained as she pointed in the direction of the friend.**

**I saw a girl with brown curly hair and a tall man with brown hair and a leather coat who was talking with the girl. The detective looked so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.**

**"Flack is taking a statement from her," Stella said as she started to walk towards him.**

**The name Flack ringed a bell but I did not remember him.I silently followed Stella and Mac who were talking about the case. The detective named Flack slowly turned away and put his notebook away. He looked in our direction and paced toward us. As he approached us, the first thing that struck me that he was very attractive and was about a couple of years older then me. I was looking forward to working with him. Stella greeted Flack and then went into the night club where Kelly was last seen. Detective Flack gazed at me for a second and then turned to Mac.**

**"What have you got Flack?" Mac asked.**

**" The friend said that she hadn't seen the vic since the party. She said that the vic was there with her boyfriend and also left with here boyfriend." **

**"You got a name and adress?"**

**"Yeah. Dennis McCarve and got a adress too."**

**I felt a little bit uncomfortable in the crime scene. Maybe I felt uncomfortable because I was new on the team.**

**"You and Kate go interview the vic's boyfriend as he was the last person to see our vic." Mac marched away and I was left alone with Flack.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

" Did you just join the team?" Detective Flack asked. His voice was like chocolate so irresistable. At the same time it sounded so familiar. It was really getting on my nerves; the fact that I couldn't recognize who he was.

"Yeah, I am Kate Carter," I said flashing a quick smile.

"Don Flack," He replied as he gave me a flirty smile. _He must not have a girlfriend or else he wouldn't smile like that_ I concluded in my thoughts. I couldn't wait to spend a lot of my work time with him.

"So where you from Kate?" Flack started to walk me towards the road where he parked his car I assumed.

"I'm from Miama. I used to work with the CSI there but I got reassigned.I was born here and I moved over there to get my job."

I put both of my hands in the pockets of my light stone-coloured double breasted Mac. I had my formal graphite coloured trousers on and my white buttoned shirt always had to wear formal clothes.

"Why didn't you join the CSI here in New York?"

"Is this an interagation, Detective Flack?" I asked playfully trying to supress a little laughter from escaping. Even though I just met him, I felt really comfortable around him. Which brought me back to the fact that he looked so familiar but I just couldn't remember him like he was somewhere in my subconscious but it was really difficult to search for someone in my subconscious.

"It's called some friendly conversation, Miss Carter," He explained. To my suprisment, he seemed to be as comfortable as I was like we have been friends our entire lives. I let out a big laughter and he joined in. We both looked at eachother at the same time.

"Have we met before?" We both questioned in unison. Both of our eyes were filled with suprisment. Now it was getting really weird. We both walked towards Flack's car without making a sound. The silence between us was unbearable. We arrived at Flack's car. He opened the door to the passenger seat. I took off my jacket and held it in my hands and stepped in and buckled myself in while Flack closed the door and walked in front of the car. I threw my jacket in the backseat. He got into the driver seat and started the car. I saw a little cafe across the street. Suddenly, I really wanted a coffee. I opened the door and got out.

"Where are you going?" Flack asked, confused.

"Wait here, don't go anywhere," I informed as I left a confused detective in the car and closed the door and marched towards the cafe.

5 minutes later I got out of the shop with two warm cups of coffee and two chocolate croissants. I quickly paced towards Flack car. He didn't really see that I was walking towards him. It looked he was going through some papers or something like. I opened the passenger seat. He looked up really quickly. He let out a sigh.

"Where did you go?" He questioned softly like he was worried about me.

"I went to get some breakfast," I answered. "Here," I said as I handed him a cup of warm coffee and a chocolate croissant.

"Hold on to it," He told me.

"Alright," I said while he started the car and got on to the road.I took a little sip of my coffee and a small bite off my chocolate croissant. I turned to see Flack looking at me.

"What?" I asked with a skeptical look on my face.

"Nothing" He turned his gaze back to the road. I tightly gripped the cup of coffee for Flack.

"Here is your coffee Flack" I gave him his cup of coffee and he slowly got it from me and took a big sip.

"Now that's what I call a refreshing cup of coffee," He said, pleased with his coffee. I smiled.

" I can never start a case without having a good cup of coffee to stimulate my brain," I admitted. It felt like we were BFF's.

"You got any family?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah I got a sister called Sam," He explained.

"Do you have any relatives?" He asked me.

"My parents divorced when I was born. My mother died last year," I told him speedily not wanting to recall any memories. The pain in my voice was poorly disguised.I looked at the road straight ahead of me. Drowning in my own hurtful memories.

"So you're ready first interview on the case," Flack asked. I totally knew he was trying to distract me from recalling my memories of my parents.

"Yeah, I have to get used to work with a partner on this one," I confessed, honestly.

" I like an honest women," Flack exclaimed as he grinned.

We got to the boyfriend's house but he was nowhere to be found. Flack and I had searched the whole appartment but it looked like he packed away and left the city. Passports, money , ID cards. All of his personal stuff was gone. However, we did find a picture of him and our Vic, Kelly and a couple of friends. The interesting thing was that there was a blood spatter on it. The day was going so fast and the night had already and I were still stuck together.

" I am going to grab a drink and then head home. Care to join me?" Flack invited.

"Yeah, why not," I said. He parked the car in front of a random bar and got out. I did the same. It was pretty cold so I got my jacket from the backseat. I put it their this morning and it was still there. I slipped it on and then closed the car door. Flack locked the car and then motioned me to join him. We entered the bar. It was not really crowded just a couple of people around. We both took a seat on the bar and ordered our drinks.

"So, how long have you been working with the CSI's?" He asked as we waited for our drinks to arrive.

"About 3 years now," I told him. "And you?"

"Longer then you," He answered confidently. The bartender put out drinks on the bar. Flack got out his purse to pay but I beat him to it. I quickly shoved the money and a tip unto the counter and gave the bartender a warm smile. He smiled and put the money in the cashcounter.

"You should have let me pay," Flack argued.

"Don't worry about it," I assured him with a grin. We talked and drank all night. It was about 11:30pm when we got out of the bar. I was feeling very dizzy. I put all my weight on Flack. I put my arm around his neck and leaned against him and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on a nice warm and cozy bed. The place looked very unfamiliar. I could smell the rich sweet scent of pancakes. My head felt a little light. I tried to get up but my body was too tired. Screaming not to wake up and just lie down. I lied down and let my body rest as I tried to recall what happend yesterday. The last thing that I remembered was having a few drinks with him and then exiting the bar. My mind went blank after that. I put my hand up in the air so that I could see my watch on my wrist. It was 9 in the morning. I let out a sigh. I needed to get up or else I would be late for work and I wouldn't what that to happen on the second day of work especially when I am on my first case. I heard footsteps heading this way. I blinked my eyes a few times so that I could get a clear vision of who was standing there.

"Hey, Kate, I see you woke up," a voice said. I immediately knew where I was: Flack's place. I instantly got up and pulled the blanket off me. I was glad to see nothing had happend as I was still wearing my clothes that I wore yesterday. That would have just been awkward, jumping in bed with your partner when you have just met him.

"What happend?" I asked confused trying to remember what happend yesterday. I couldn't remember a single about how I got here.

"You had a few too many drinks," he explained, grinning as he put the blanket away. That wasn't really like me; getting drunk on the first day on the job. Atleast I didn't sleep on the streets.

"Thanks for letting me sleep on your bed," I said as I got up and walked out of the room.

"That's alright," He assured as he followed me out of the room. The livingroom was quite looked like he slept on the couch.I felt so sorry that he had to sleep on the couch while I was sleeping on his bed. I sauntered to the couch and sat down, resting my head against it. I still felt a little light-headed because of all the drinks I must have had.

"Was I really drunk?" I questioned, embarassed not believing the fact that I was drunks. It was kind of hard to believe as I wasn't really the drinking type of person.

"I think drunk is a bit of an understatement," he admitted, grinning. I let out a chuckle. I couldn't believe it.

"Thanks again for taking care of me," I thanked him.

"No problem," He assured with a smile stretching across his face.

I didn't notice what he was wearing till he walked away. He was wearing a grey and black striped blazer with a white shirt, black trousers and a silk dark blue tie with thin grey stripes. Very formal, I thought, at this hour in the day. I let out a big sigh and got up, stretching my arms and legs on the way. Now where is my coat gone, I questioned myself mentally. I looked around to see if I could spot my coat anywhere but I didn't. I followed the path that Flack took, knowing that he would probably know where my coat was. It lead me to the kitchen. The overwhelming smell of pancakes filled the room. I could see that Flack was pouring coffee into two light-coloured coffee mugs.

"Smells nice," I commented ad I walked to the table in the middle of the kitchen and sat down in one of the wooden chairs.

"Thanks," he mumbled. He set a cup of coffee on the table,right in front of me accompanied with a plate of pancakes. I took a big gulp of the coffee and put it back on the table.

"So, when are we gonna head out?" I asked as I took a small bite of the pancake.

"After you have finished your breakfast," he said as he sat down in chair opposite me and slowly sipped his coffee. I started to wonder what had happend last night. Knowing me , I would have probably mumbled something that was one my mind.

"What happend after we got out of the bar last night?" I asked, just out of curiousity but also to see if I said or did something embarassing.

"You started babbling a lot," Flack began. "Then I got you into the car. You had no place to stay. I wanted to call Mac to ask where you stayed but I wouldn't want to give him a bad impression about you. So I though you could stay at my place for the night."

He put his cup of coffee on the table and looked at me. He was definetely supressing his laughte.

"What exactly was I babbling about?"

"Just some random stuff. About your family and friends, your job and how I was very attractive and how you were looking forward to working with me." He laughed. His laughter echoed through the room like a voice echoeing through a cave." That's about it," He added.

I could feel my cheeks turning pink. I was blushing like hell. I put both of my hands on my face out of embaressment. I shouldn't have joined him when he asked if I wanted to join to get a drink. I made a total fool of myself. Now he would always look at me differently. I put my head on the table and waited till he said something but to my suprisement it was silent.

"Could we just head out now, I am not really hungry," I said. I knew it was just an excuse so that I could get back to work and forget everything that had just happend.

"Alright and don't worry I won't tell anybody besides you were under the influence of alcohol," He assured me. He gave me a comforting smile as he reachedd out to get my plate and the mug of coffee. I was glad that he thought that I was under the influence of alcohol but what I said about him was true and deep down I knew that he knew that I wasn't babbling about him. I stood up and pushed my chair under the table and stalked out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

I had to let go of it and concentrate on my new job but how could I possibly concentrate while Flack was with me on the job. It would just distract me and disallow me to put my mind on the job. I forced myself to forget it and just move on and that was exactly what I did. I arrived back at the livingroom and sat back down on the couch. I put my head against the couch and stared at the pale ceiling. I put my hands up in the air out of bordeom and stress. I had just noticed that I was still in my clothes that I wore last night and that I had to change before I went to work. I wouldn't really want to walk in with these clothes and that my new boss would think that I had done somthing really wrong. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I was glad that Flack didn't call Mac when I was would have made a really bad impression. I heard footsteps closing in. I opened my eyes quickly and lifted my head off the kitchen. Flack walked in with my coat in his hands. _Finally there it is_ I thought. He handed me the coat with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," I muttered quietly. I wasn't even sure if he had heard it. He silently paced towards the coathanger and grabbed his coat.

"Are you ready to go?" Flack asked.

"Yeah," I replied, getting up. I put my coat in my hands and marched towards him. He opened the front door, signalling me to go first. When I got out of the front door, I waited patiently for him to lock his apartment. He slithered the key into the keyhole and locked the front door. We walked down the stairs silently. None of us making a sound. The silence made me feel really uncomfortable. I wasn't really the silent type. _I atleast have to attempt to start a conversation_ I mentally told myself. I already had to ask if he could stop by so that I could change my clothes.

"Do you mind if we stop at my place so that I can change my clothes?" I looked at him. He didn't say anything like he was in deep thought. He just kept on walking. I patted him on the shoulder in an attempt to get him out of his thoughts. He immediately turned to me. He had a skeptical look on his face.

"Did you say something?" He asked,confused.

"Yeah, I asked you if you could stop at my place so that I can change my clothes," I repeated.

"Sure," He replied. As soon as I got into the car, I threw my coat into the backseat again and buckled myself in comfortably. Flack got into the driver seat and did the same. I stared at the boring scenary as I heared the engine's roar echo through the car. He pulled onto the road and drove quietly. I thought of a question that I could ask him while he was driving because the silent treatment started to get on my nerves but I came up empty. There was not really anything to talk about. My first and last option was to talk about the case.

"Who's blood was on the photograph we recovered at the boyfriend's apartment?" I looked at Flack, awaiting an answer.

"Our vic Kelly's blood" His dark blue eyes gazed at me. He looked so dazzling. I bet he already knows that I find him very attractive. I smlied and shifted my eyes back to the road. The long ride was filled with me giving directions to Flack so that he could actually find my new apartment. I hadn't even unpacked. The livingroom was still packed with heavy boxes of clothes and my personal stuff. After a long walk from the car, we finally got to my apartment. I quietly slided the key into the keyhole and turned it causing it to unlock. I entered the apartment with Flack following close behind me.

"You got a nice place and it's bigger then my place," Flack admitted, childishly.

"Thanks but I still haven't unpacked and it's such a mess," I stated, annoyingly. I walked into the livingroom and started to look for a big red suitcase near the dozen of brown boxes. After just one look near my left, I found the suitcase. I hurriedly opened it and grabbed my leather jacket, a crochet vest top and some straight leg trousers.

"I will be right back," I informed Flack as I started to make my way towards my bedroom. I went into the room and closed the door. After changing into the clothes I just got out of the suitcase and putting my black boots on which I already was wearing, I walked to the bathroom which was right next to my bedroom. I washed my face and combed my rough hair. I let it fall down freely on my back. I walked out of the bathroom and returned to the livingroom where Flack was waiting.

"Lets go," I urged as I looked at Flack. He stared at me in amazement. The look he gave me started to make me wander if he was going to say I looked beautiful like in the movies. I always hated those parts in the movies. It was always obvious by looking that the men would say that the women looked beautiful. I ignored Flack and headed for the door. I opened it and let Flack out. He stopped at the front of the door,waiting for me to lock it like he did and I did lock it. As we walked out of the apartment, the Sun's rays hit my face. It was very hot outside. I shrugged off my leather jacket, holding it with one hand and swung it on my left shoulder. The leather felt cold against my skin like cold ice.

"Sunny day today," I said as we walked back to Flack's car.

"Yeah," he agreed. We got into our seats and started to drive again.

"You won't tell anything about last night to anyone right?" I questioned Flack as I stared into his eyes. My unseriousness had vanished and seriousness had replaced it. I was being very serious about this matter.I wouldn't want my new co-workers to find out where I spend the night instead of spending it in my apartment.

"I won't tell anybody, I swear." A very truthful, warm and comforting smile stretched across his face. His blue eyes sparkled like a shiny star in the dark night sky. I knew from that moment onwards that he wouldn't tell anybody. He was very honest. Something that I always looked for in a men but I never had a lot of luck finding all the qualities that I looked for in one men.

"Now I know that I shoudn't buy any drinks for any one of us," I explained. He let out a quiet chuckle. I joined him and laughter filled the car. Whenever I was around him I felt happy and safe. Those were emotions I hadn't felt in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

After a quite long ride in Flack's car, we arrived at NYPD. We made our way towards Mac's office when somebody greeted Flack. He had dirty blonde hair and it looked like he was working here. He was holding reports in his hand. _Another bunch of paperwork_ I thought. He wasn't as handsome as Flack. Flack and the man were talking about the case.

"Who's that?" The man asked eyeing at me. I looked at the man. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Your girlfriend?!" I blushed at the thought of Flack and me together. I saw out of the corner of my eye that I wasn't the only one blushing. Flack was too.

"No, this is Kate Carter, the new CSI" Flack explained strongly to the man. He was definetely diguising himself.

"Oh, Hey, I am Danny," the man said as he shook my hand and put on a welcoming smile. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. But mistaking me for Flack's girlfriend that was something else.

"Where's Mac?" Flack asked.

"He went with Stella to check out Kelly's apartment," Danny informed him. A ringing sound echoed through the room. It was Flack's phone. Flack answered his phone and paced towards the corner of the room. I was left alone with Danny who was studying my face trying to find out something.

"You're not Flack's girlfriend," He whispered curiously. A smile stretched across my face. I shook my head and disappointment filled Danny's face. He was searching for something to tease Flack about. It was written all over his face.

"I am not." I answered, calmly.

"So where you're from," Danny questioned.

"Originally New York, but I worked with the CSI in Miami."

"Have you met everybody in the lab?"

"Not everybody but I met Stella and Flack," I replied.

"I'll show you around when Flack is finished." I smiled at him. He was very polite and actually funny too. I turned in the direction of Flack. He was just closing his phone and walked towards us.

"I have to go back to the department," Flack said. I forgot that Flack wasn't CSI but a detective working for the NYPD. I wished that he could work with the CSI but I didn't think Science was his best skill. _Atleast I wasn't alone with nobody I know_ I thought _Danny was still here_. " I will see you guys later." He walked off and disappeared around the corner. I gazed at the corner off the room.

"Are you coming," Danny said interupting my thoughts. His voice was filled with excitement. He immediately dragged me to the CSI lab. He opened the glass door and let me in.  
To my right, a women was examening some evidence and it looked like she was pretty much around my age, maybe two or three years older. To my left, a very young man was dusting the cellphone for fingerprints.

"Hey Montana," Danny called causing the women to look up.

She gazed at him and smiled. Her gaze shifted towards me and her eyes were filled with confusion. I could just about see a hint of jealousy. Surely, Danny and the women called Montana had a thing for eachother. The name Montana was very unique and I had never heard of somebody who was called like that. It actually struck me as strange. Danny motioned me to follow him and I did.

"This is Kate, she's the new CSI."

"Nice to meet you, I am Lindsay," She said and smiled. I returned a warm smile. Danny walked away towards the other guy. I was so curious about Lindsay's and Danny's relationship. Dating co-workers never had worked for me.

"I know I am new and everything but can I ask you a question,." Lindsay nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you in a relationship with Danny?" She shook her head. "You do want a relationship with him because the way you look at him and the way he loo, let's just say it very obvious to me that you like eachother." I just butted into someone else's business but if they are in love why don't they just tell eachother. Nothing to be ashamed off.

"I don't know if he does," She admitted. I knew he liked her but he was afraid too.

"Trust me, he likes you all right." She couldn't just trust me. We just met. I didn't expect her trust me, anyway. Danny and the young guy strolled to us.

"This is Adam, he works with the forensics." Danny said. "Adam this is Kate Carter the new CSI."

Adam's jaw dropped down. Staring at me in amazement. It was like he had just seen someone he met a long time ago.

"I know her," Adam exclaimed.

His voice clouded with amazement. I however did not know him. I looked at his face, fiercely trying to remember who he was. He looked so familiar. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head and put both of my hands on my head. Squeezing my eyes to shut out the pain. I felt light-headed. I fell to my knees. It felt like a knife had thrusted through my brain. I could see everybody in the room trying to help me but they couldn't. I just wanted it to go away. _Why would I get such bad headaches now? _I thought.

"Are you alright?" Lindsay asked as she knelt down. Images of me when I was young flashed through my head. I could just about see Adam's face. I knew I had met him when I was young but I did not know anything about like it was just erased from my memories.

"My head hurts," I said trying to disguise the pain in my voice. I tried to stand up with the little strength I had left in me but it just made me fall to the floor again. My vision started to seem like a blur.

"We have to get her to a hospital," Adam told Danny and Lindsay.

"I will get the car," Lindsay informed. She rushed out of the room in a hurry.

"Can you stand up?" Adam questioned softly.

I shook my head lightly not wanting the pain in my head to increase. He looked at me , concerned. I could see Danny share the same look in Adam's face. I just started the job and I know my co-workers are worrying about me. I didnt want to stay in a hospital overnight. Hell, I didn't even want to go to a hospital. I hated hospitals since my father died in the hospital.  
My legs were trembling and I knew I couldn't stand up. I attempted to stand up again only to fall to my knees again. Danny knelt down and put his arm around me and swiftly pulled me up. We walked towards the door. Adam held the door open for us. His face was filled with distress. I felt bad because I couldn't remember him. I shut my eyes. It was like I was being dragged gently. After about three minutes or so we arrived at tha parking lot. Danny put me in the backseat and climbed in the front. Lindsay sat next to me. I rested my head against the seat and shut my eyes. Trying very heard to block out the pain but it only made it worser. I felt light-headed and darkness clouded my vision.


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes, carefully. My vision was still blurred but as I concentrated more on my surroundings, my vision became clearer. Mystified, I tried to sit up in the comfy hospital bed. To my suprisment, I had regained all my strength but I still felt a little too warm. I sat up and looked around. A very spacious room. To my right, there was the exit to this room. My eyes wandered to the side of the door. There was a rectangular glass window, transparent too. I started to recall my last memories that were registered in my mind. I remembered feeling a sharp pain in my head when I was in the lab and then I was being driven off to the hospital in a car. The door opened, interupting my journey through the short memory lane. A man appeared and closed the door behind his back. He was handsome. His amethyst green eyes glanced at me. I felt like I was back in high school. By the clothes that he was wearing it was obvious that he was a doctor. His brown hair was short and a few locks of hair were covering his forehead.  
"Miss Carter, how are you feeling?" He asked as he examined me and scribbled some notes on his report.

"I feel just fine," I answered. I wanted to stay for a while because he was so charming but I didn't want to be stuck in a hospital bed for the rest of my life. "When I can I leave?"

"We are still carrying out some examinations. Maybe two or three days at the most," he stated with a comforting look on his face. I couldn't ignore the fact that he was so hot. Maybe being stuck in a hospital bed for two days isn't that bad. I smiled at the thought. I wasn't aware of the fact that my temperature was rising but the doctor was however. He walked over to the side of my bed and put his soft, cold hand on my forehead. His hand felt like a ice cube that was cooling my head.

"You're boiling," he exclaimed, concerned."I think you should rest. It might just be a fever but we have to wait for the results of our tests." He slowly pulled back his hand and closed his report. I slided into bed and rested my head on the soft pillow. I could hear the door open and it closed with a thud. Two days at most, I muttered, quietly to myself. I hadn't gotten fever in a long time. I was healthy enough to not get ill. I didn't know what the hell was going on with me but I had to be patient and waiting for those results to materialize. I heard somebody opening the door. I instantly opened my eyes and gazed at the doorway awaiting for somebody to walk through it. Adam, Danny and Lindsay marched through the door with concerned looks clouding their faces.

"Thank God, you're alright," Lindsay exclaimed, relieved.

She sat down in the chair next to me. Danny and Adam stood right next to Lindsay. All of their faces looked relieved. I got up and crossed my legs and sat on the bed. The words of the doctors advise echoed through my mind, ordering me to rest and stay in bed but I didn't care as I thought it was just a little fever.

"It's nothing. Just a little fever," I assured them a assuring smile streching across my face. They seemed assured. I was still in deep thought thinking about the connection between me and Adam but I came up empty and decided to ask Adam.

"Hey Adam, you mentioned that you knew me from somewhere would you care to explain where from?"

"We attended the same lectures in Arizona. Don't you remember?"

I didn't even know that I went to Arizona. It just seemed so blurry like I didn't even remember what had happend for the past couple of years. Images of my school years flashed in my mind. I was calm waiting to see the right image flash by but I remembered that I was in a accident a couple of years ago. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"Hey, you alright," Danny asked, his voice panetrating through my mind.

"Yeah, can you do me a favour?" I quickly asked them. They all nodded.

"See if you can find out if I was admitted to any hospital in New York a couple of years ago."

They looked mystified. I knew that they were confused that I would ask this favour but they were not the only ones. I had to find out why I couldn't remember certain events in my past.

"Why?"

"I can't seem to remember certain events that took place and I have this feeling that I was in a accident which might be the cause why I might have some kind of memory loss."

I knew it was hard for them to swallow this theory. I didn't want to reveal too much. They seemed to be a bit lost with my theory but I knew that somethong caused this loss of memory and I was eager to find out. Even if I couldn't do it myself, I had to ask others to do it for me. I wasn't about to just let it go. After a while, they agreed do carry out this favour. They were all standing up and saying their goodbyes ready to leave.

"I really appreciate it, guys."

A thought occured to me. I had to tell Mac that I can't come to work because I am stuck in the hospital.

"Hey guys, can you tell inform Mac, that I can't come to work?"

"We will, don't worry," Lindsay told me as she exited the room.

"I hope you get well," Adam said with a comforting smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Don't stay in here forever, you're gonna miss a lot," Danny said.

"I know."

The door closed and I could see them leave through the transparent window at the side. I just hoped that this would all be over soon and I could get back to work. This seemed like the worst day on the job. I just had one day at work and now I am stuck in a hospital with a cute doctor but that's beside the point. I just wanna get home. I stretched my legs and got into the bed. I pulled the blanket over my body and rested my head on the pillow. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep. Hoping that when I wake up this nightmare would be over.


End file.
